criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.
|birthplace = Melbourne, Florida |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Isaac Charles Singelton, Jr. is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as the villainous Thanos in various Marvel TV shows and video games. Biography Singelton was born in August of 1967 at Melbourne, Florida. Little is known about Singleton's past, including the names of his family members, the exact date of his birth, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he spent most of his childhood in Germany and that he attended the Bitburg American High School, the University of Central Florida, and the Florida A&M University. Singleton got his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast as Terry Hayward in the family mystery series The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo. Singleton got his first voice-over role in 2001, when he was cast as Incognito in the English dub of the hit action-fantasy anime Hellsing. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Deadpool, Let It Die, Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham Origins, Guardians of the Galaxy, Bones, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Agents of Mayhem, Community, Dead Rising 3, Hitman: Absolution, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Singleton portrayed an orderly in the Season Thirteen episode "Lucky Strikes". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Lucky Strikes" (2017) TV episode - Orderly *The Bay (2017) - Bastin *Dropzone (2017) - Vise (voice) *Gun (2017) - Rayshawn *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Thanos (voice) *Can I Get a Witness Protection? (2017) - Agent Garrison *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Buckley "Steeltoe" Roberts/Hauser (voice, credited as Issac Singleton) *Vape Warz (2017) - MC Dan the Vape Man *Guardians of the Galaxy - 10 episodes (2015-2017) - Thanos/Customs Agent (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Enraptured (2017) - Kingland Head Boss *Warfighter (2017) - Casper *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Larceny (2017) - Tank *Prison Doc (2017) - TJ Aiken *Bones (2017) - Orderly Sam Wadkins *Let It Die (2016) - Terror #3 (voice) *Rock Your Shakespeare (2016) - Othello *Let It Bleed (2016) - The Brawn *All Out Dysfunktion! (2016) - Big Bounce *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Fade to Black (2016) - Head Boss *Attack of the 65 Ft Woman (2016) - Igor the Follower *CHARACTERz (2016) - Franklin Jefferson Washington *Union Bound (2016) - Simon *BAD Influencer (2016) - Baby *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - Thanos (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton) *Deadpool (2016) - Boothe *Till Be Determined (2016) - Freddy Krueger *Crack Cane (2015) - Snowman *The Karma of Happiness (2015) - Client *Avengers Assemble - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Thanos (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Thanos (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Albert King (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Stitches (voice) *Sins of the Father (2015) - Shark's partner *SWAT: Unit 887 (2015) - Ben Epps *Filmmakers Anonymous (2014) - Mustafa *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Vocal Effects (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Our Way (2014) - Abraham *The Evil Within (2014) - Neun/Zehn (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Uncredited (voice, credited as Isaac C. Singleton III) *Marza (2014) - GySgt Stone *Ninja Apocalypse (2014) - Sky *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Soundwave (voice) *Throwdown (2014) - Spike *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Sagat (English version, voice) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Street Brute (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Community (2014) - Destro (voice) *The Dream-Naperz (2014) - Mr. Jackson *Bullet (2014) - Promoter (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Sinbad: The Fifth Voyage (2014) - Death *Rough Hustle (2014) - Stretch *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Male Zombie (voice, credited as Issac Singleton) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Officer Marks/Hobo (voice, credited as Isaac C. Singleton Jr) *Dragonfyre (2013) - Fangmark *Dolls of Voodoo (2013) - T-Neg *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Multiplayer Soldier (voice) *Virtually Heroes (2013) - Bebop *Kaptara (2013) - Talos *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Sanchez (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton) *Halo 4 (2012) - Hoya (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton) *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Soundwave/Additional Voices (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton) *Guardian (2012) - Marco *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Sagat (English version, voice) *How I Met My Father (2012) - Father *Inside (2012) - Russell (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *The Pondering Box (2011) - Michael Walker *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Soundwave/Additional Voices (voice) *Letters from the Big Man (2011) - The Big Man *Andy Crumb (2010) - Hippo (voice) *The Key (2010) (voice) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Soundwave/Cybertron (voice) *Hunter Prey (2010) - Commander Karza *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Sagat (English version, voice) *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Sealing Your Fate (2010) - Jamal Taylor *Whiskey Neat (2009) - Jack Philly *Take My Wife (2009) - Rod *Hexyz Force (2009) - Griek (English version, voice, uncredited) *Let's Make a Deal (2009) - Unknown Character *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Dragon Hunter (2009) - Olick *Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion (2009) - Special Agent Smith #2 *The Perfect Sleep (2009) - Gregor *The Sarah Silverman Program. (2008) - Tricky-D (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Park Avenue Leader/Miscellaneous (voice) *Til Death (2008) - Unknown Character *Street Fighter IV (2008) - Sagat (English version, voice) *Burn (2007) - Evon *Polly and Marie (2007) - Kelly Richaurd *Fist of the Warrior (2007) - Frank (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Supreme Commander (2007) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton) *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Rainbow Six: Vegas (2006) - Michael Walter (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Lurtz (voice) *Disaster! (2006) - Donkey Dixon (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II (2006) - Lurtz (voice, as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Hooked (2006) - Xerox *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - Frozone (voice) *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *2001 Maniacs (2005) - The Butcher (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Audi: The Art of the Heist - 5 episodes (2005) - Trent *Wit's End (2005) - Doctor *Open Call (2004) - In the Corner with Brian Vermeire's Announcer *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth (2004) - Lurtz (voice) *Breaking Dawn (2004) - Attendant Rufus *Sockbaby (2004) - Master Cordova *Monster (2004) - Peter Jürgens (English version, voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Bo'sun *Anger Management (2003) - Air Marshall (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Rudy Coombs *Hellsing (2001) - Incognito (English version, voice) *Los Bravos (2001) - Thug in alley #1 *Planet of the Apes (2001) - Limbo's 2nd Handler/1st Ape Soldier *Fish (2001) - Guard #1 *Charlie's Angels (2000) - Kidnapper *Sheena (2000) - Somali Henchman (credited as Isaac Singleton) *Arli$$ (2000) - Unknown Character (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Pirates: 3D Show (1999) - Black Pirate *Galaxy Quest (1999) - Sarris' Guard *Martial Law (1999) - Maggio (credited as Isaac C. Singleton) *Ready, Willing & Able (1999) - Mo Cooper *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999) - Bouncer (credited as Isaac Singleton Jr.) *The X-Files (1998) - 1st Roughneck *McCinsey's Island (1998) - Samson (credited as Isac Singleton) *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (1997) - Terry Hayward 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors